


Starburn

by grantairess



Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, But Luke is 17 and they only make out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: The first time he saw him, it was at one of his father’s parties. It was the month before he left for college and left his father and all his money behind. Nobody looked at the man when he walked in. In all black, with the scar on his eyes. They pretended not to, there was an awkward exchange of eyes like everybody knew him but didn’t want to talk to him. Luke didn’t know him though but did Luke notice him as soon as he walked in. Luke was hiding in the back, ducking behind large groups of women to avoid his father trying to get him to force him to socialize.  He had come out to his father the month before and was planning his escape to college soon. His father had decided to ignore his sexuality. To ignore him. He only talked to him when he was going to force him to go do something.Luke meets him at a party,and over many years and many different problems. He falls in love with Le Chiffre.





	Starburn

~~~

The first time he saw him, it was at one of his father’s parties. It was the month before he left for college and left his father and all his money behind. Nobody looked at the man when he walked in. In all black, with the scar on his eyes. They pretended not to, there was an awkward exchange of eyes like everybody knew him but didn’t want to talk to him. Luke didn’t know him though but did Luke notice him as soon as he walked in. Luke was hiding in the back, ducking behind large groups of women to avoid his father trying to get him to force him to socialize. He had come out to his father the month before and was planning his escape to college soon. His father had decided to ignore his sexuality. To ignore him. He only talked to him when he was going to force him to go do something.

But Luke knew when his father found out what school he was going to, he would freak out. Maybe even be forced to face the child he made. Especially since he was moving to America to go to school. Journalism isn’t something people like him went into to. Rich, no worries or cares in the world. He was supposed to take over his father’s company. Somebody with money like his father had the money from the job that he was supposed to take over when his father died. But he was not who his father thought he was. He decided he would be different after his father ignored him coming out. Like ignoring the fact, he was gay was an easy way to make it go away.

He had a friend who he went to high school with that was going to let him stay with him. He planned to get a job a restaurant that his friend worked at. Be a real person instead of the fake person with too much money who pretending to be for his father. Deep in thought about his future, he didn’t notice the man walk up behind him. He jumps almost dropping the glass of champagne he had when he hears somebody clear their throats.

He had still been watching the man as he walked around the party. The man, because he was older than Luke and he could tell immediately. He was a grown man, with broad shoulders and a small waist. He was beautiful with cheekbones, that were… looking directly at him. Luke looks away flushed. 

Turning around, he flushes. He had stared at the man rather obviously. If the man was angry, or curious it was his own fault. Of course, it was the man who was behind him. How had he not noticed that it was him?

“You look like the only person here who is not having fun. You must not be drunk enough.” He gestured to his glass with a small smirk that just made Luke feel more flustered.

“Uh… it’s my father’s party. I think I’m allowed to not have fun. Which also explains why I’m not more drunk.” Luke looks over his face, the only thing that could be called a flaw was the scarred eye. He was overly curious about the injured eye. He was still attractive, overly attractive. He wondered if he could see out of it, why it looked like that. What could this well-dressed man have done to make himself look like that? If he had any real flaws, because looking at him he didn’t.

“Your fathers’?” he hums, and for the first time, Luke notices how heavily accented his voice is. Luke had no idea where it was, maybe eastern Europe? He had to stop getting more attractive. “Maybe you have an excuse then.”

“Yeah, he’s… the man over there surrounded by three other matching guys in suits.” He points to the large group of men, who honestly all looked the same and were holding a glass of some expensive scotch or wine. Luke put that image in his head, promising himself he would refuse to be that man. To be his father. He would be different and better.

“You don’t look like him, you are much more attractive.” His eyes traced over Luke’s face, and Luke felt his face get more and more red. His voice was attractively accented, his English perfect though. Though honestly, Luke would probably sleep with him even if he spoke no English and was unable to read. Maybe that was a little desperate though.

“Thank you?” Luke feels his voice cracks, and he looks away so that the other man won’t see how embarrassed the compliment made him. He could feel the blush on his cheeks. The man was obviously older than him, and if he was hitting on him. If only he knew he was a month away from being 18 he would probably leave him alone. The man smiles at him, and Luke tried to tell himself he was imagining the suggestiveness to it.

“I’m Jean. You are?”

“Luke” Luke looks over his shoulder, noticing nobody was looking at them. He looks back Jean, feeling a flush start on his cheeks. He was defiantly not imagining the suggestive look.

“Well Luke, do you want to go do something fun?” Blinking up at him, Luke nods. Luke was not imagining him checking him out then.

~~

He’s a month away from turning 18, and he’s making out with a strange man that he met at his father party. A man who was probably at least double his age.The coat closet wasn’t secure in any way, anybody could walk in at any moment. But it had been the first thing they had found. Luke was laughing softly into the kiss, which made Jean pause. Luke shook his head, sliding his hands up Jean’s back and leans in to keep kissing him. 

Jean was sucking on his bottom lip, and his hands were groping his ass. The heavy petting was as far as he’s ever been with somebody and he was overly turned on from it. He was groaning into the kiss, his hands coming up to pull at Jean’s hair pulling him closer to him.

The door loudly shut behind them, making Luke jump backward in shock. Somebody had obviously seen them, and he wondered briefly how much trouble he was about to be in with his father. Looking up at Jean, he doesn’t react. But his cheeks are flushed, and his hair is mussed. Luke immediately tries to fix himself like it was going to fix the fact that they were just caught. He was sure any moment his father would bust through, whoever had found them would go straight to him. Everybody at this party was under his thumb.

Jean still has his arms around him. Which he removed reluctantly. Luke looked up at him with panicked eyes. Jean begins fixing him. Much quicker than he was fixing himself. Jean lets his hands linger at his waist before continuing. He starts on Luke’s hair, brushing it away from his face. Luke feels like he’s being petted like a cat, but Jean nods, to let him know he was fine. He already looked perfectly fine. Like it had never happened. Luke was jealous of how to put together he was. Did it ever happen? It had because he could still feel himself hard inside his pants. He also felt anxiety jump in his throat about walking out of here. Jean pulls out his wallet taking out his card, sticking it Luke’s back pocket.

“Follow in five minutes, I’ll go ahead and leave to avoid conflict. But you should call me sometime.” He had walked away before Luke could reply. Luke leans against the wall, feeling the press of the coats behind him. His erection was still pressing against his zipper not having got that the fun was over. He was worried it would take him more than 5 minutes to calm down. He was going to have to hide in here for a while on top of that, not wanting to face his father.

Looking down at the card in his hand he felt his curiosity grow at the man. “Le Chiffre, banker.” what kind of name was that? The man didn’t seem French. Plus, banker, that was a weird way to try to get new clients. There was nothing else on the card but the name which made him sigh to himself, he adjusts himself and walks out for a very long and loud conversation with his father.

~~~

The second time he met Jean, Luke hadn’t given him a thought in a little over four years. He had been living on his own, working his way through college. His job as a server paid the bills, and he did get some scholarships so when he finished school he wasn’t overly in debt. He had learned very quickly though that finishing college didn’t guarantee that he was going to be successful. He had an internship but was still stuck waiting tables a while longer as he waited for them to offer him money. He was exhausted 90% of his time awake. He was currently on three hours of sleep and dealing with a difficult table

He had never called Jean, the number sat in his wallet staring at him for almost 6 months before he threw it away. (He had no excuse for not calling him, except that he was embarrassed, and his excuse was he ended up in a different country the next month.)

It was 2 hours into the dinner rush, and he was just getting to the point where he was at ease. The difficult table had left, and it made him feel relaxed. The job was easy, the restaurant was the nicest he had worked at so far. Just stand and smile, feed people. He was actually pretty good at his job. He thinks he would almost miss it when he finally quit, all the nice older people. If he had an extra dollar for every elder lady who told him how handsome he was he could probably retire.

He would have had an easy night, made a bit of money, and would get drunk in his one-bedroom apartment when he got home. He was planning this all out when he spotted him. Jean was sitting alone at a table. He wasn’t looking at him, but he was sure he saw him as Luke had been running around for the past hour and had to have passed his table a few times. He wasn’t in his section, thank God for small favors. But he was at Rebecca’s table, who he was close to, but also knew that she was a horrible gossip. She had would tell his life story at the smallest inquiry. But there he was, looking like he hadn’t aged a day. Cheekbones, soft-looking lips. Broad shoulders that made Luke’s mouth go dry. He held a grace that most people would be jealous of. He was beautiful in a way that made Luke’s fingers itch. Luke looks away and rushes to the back of the kitchen. Peering at him from behind the kitchen door was less weird, he tried to convince himself.

There was no way he remembers him; he was obviously a busy man. An important man, especially if he was eating at this restaurant. Even though he was eating by himself. It was kind of sad to watch, and Luke nervously peered at him from behind the door to the kitchen. A few servers yelled behind as they brought out the food, but he seemed stuck to the spot. He wouldn’t remember him. There was no way, and he probably wasn’t eating alone. Some gorgeous woman or man would come back from the bathroom if Luke went up to talk to him and he would have to embarrass himself in front of Jean. Which after not seeing him for five years he was embarrassed himself that he could remember the man he hadn’t even slept with 5 years before. 

Shaking his head, he tries to go back to work making a point to not walk past that table. His co-workers kept giving him weird looks. He usually wasn’t so quiet; he was quite bossy most the time so the quiet was probably was weird. He didn’t want anybody to find out, because he knew to obsess over the fact that a guy he messed around with a month before he turned 18 sounded crazy even to him.

One of his coworkers, Rebecca walked over to him. She was very pretty, long red hair and a bubbly personality. He knew she was in a pretty intense debt because she spent all her money on clothes. He wished they were better friends so maybe he could suggest some therapy or something. In another world, he was almost sure that he would have been his type. If he was into girls. Somebody who would loosen him up. He would enjoy the way their personalities would clash. But now he wanted her to go away, or to be talking to him about anything but the man who was at her table.

“Hey, Luke... my table wants to talk to you.” Her eyes were shining with amusement and he felt red start to creep up his neck. He wants to know the conversation leading up to this. He wanted to ask, what he said but he felt like he would sound too much like a 12-year-old girl gossiping about a crush. “Table 54, the guy who is by himself.” Luke frowns at her for a second, trying to figure out how he could possibly tell her who that was. Or maybe Jean said? He didn’t seem like the type to offer up private information though. He didn’t even really know how to answer the question he saw in her eyes. ‘Ah yes co-worker, I made out with that guy at my father’s party and got caught and haven’t seen him in 5 years. And oh yeah, I refuse to call him!’. “He said just if you’re not busy...which you were just cut off the floor so...” She laughs loudly and pats him on the back as she walks around him.

Luke was a grown man; he should not be blushing. But he was blushing, as he tried to walk confidently up to the table. He could hear Rebecca laughing behind him and tried to remember to give her a good talking to later on. Jean doesn’t look up at him, a tablet in front of him. He was obviously busy, Luke reasoned as he tried to turn abruptly away.

“Luke?” He turns back around to see Jean looking at him with an amused face. Luke nervously smiles back and goes to stand in front of his table. “You look well.” His smile turns into a smirk, and he suggestively looks Luke up and down. Luke flushes, and he swears he can feel the eyes of all his coworkers on his back. He feels the heat go through his skin where he feels Jean’s eyes, and he wonders how he could possibly remember him. They didn’t even have sex. Jean leans forward eyebrows raised, a small smirk on his face. “When do you get off?”

~~~

Jean was standing against the wall when Luke walked out of his shift. Rebecca waved him off when he offered to walk her out to her car. He walks up to Jean, cheeks flushed. Rebecca bothered him the rest of his shift after Jean had left trying to get Luke to tell her about the man. Luke offered nothing, just made excuses that he had to get back to his side work. It took him a good hour to get everything done, which usually would take him a few minutes. His boss had given him an amused look at check out, and he could still feel the shame slugging through his veins. Jean straightened up when he walked over, hands shoving a smartphone in his pocket. He stood confidently like he hadn’t spent an hour waiting outside a restaurant for somebody.

“Sorry I never called. I always meant to.” He can’t quite make eye contact, a deep flush still on his face as he looks down to the ground. He still has no good excuse for not calling. He does look up though when Jean laughs. Confused he makes eye-contact and is struck with how beautiful the man in front of him is. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I learned later that night you were 17, I understand if you were nervous.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out an inhaler, tipping his head away from Luke to breath it in. Luke feels the heat of fondness in his chest that he had no reason to feel. He barely knew this guy, haven’t seen in him in over five years. But there he was, making him feel things that he hadn’t felt since that night.

They didn’t even have sex. Luke was being to dramatic about this. He had boyfriends’ since. He really needed to get this guy out of his head. When he’s standing there looking so good, that was distracting. More than Luke wanted to deal with.

“I don’t want to seem rude.” Luke gestures for them to walk down the street, no need for whoever was still at work to watch this. He was already expecting questions the next day from Rebecca and his manager. Jean follows him, and Luke is struck by how beautiful he looks in the moonlight. Taking a deep breath and looking ahead of them trying to avoid Jean’s face. He was too distracting. “But what made you talk to me again? I honestly didn’t think you would even remember me.”

“But you remembered me as soon as you saw me.” Luke nods, there was no point in lying about it. He probably made a fool out of himself when he first saw him though it was mostly out of shock. He would have probably recognized him ten years from now, his face seemed imprinted on Luke’s mind.

“I know we barely got to know each other, but I seem unable to forget you. As soon as I saw you again, I knew that I had to talk to you” Jean was searching his face like he could figure out his thoughts from facial features. Luke hoped he couldn’t because his mind was reeling.

“I felt the same way…” he should have lied, but it was hard to not show all his cards when Jean seemed to be being so honest with him. He could feel himself shaking slightly and he must pause to lean against a building trying to stop himself from having a panic attack. This was more personal stress than he had been under in a long time.

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Jean stops in front of him, Luke looks up at him and shakes his head.

“It’s not really uncomfortable, you just are distracting. I have been focusing on becoming my own person for so long. I never really get hung up on a guy. But I seem to really be stuck on you. The feelings I feel for you are kind of shocking. I didn’t expect to see you again, and seeing you again reminded me how drawn I feel towards you.” He takes a deep breath and starts walking again, he was hunched over slightly from the cold. Usually, he would have ridden home with Rebecca, but he knew for some reason, he would not be going home alone tonight.

Jean stops him, and crowds him against the nearest wall. Shocked Luke allows him to, looking up at his eyes. They had made it to the light, and the lights shined reflected in Jean’s dark eyes. Luke’s face feels flushed, and he nervously sucks in a lung full of air.

“I feel drawn towards you as well...” His lips were just a breath away from Luke’s. Taking a deep breath, Luke closes his eyes. Surging forward to capture his, not a thought in his head but to feel Jean’s soft lips against his. The kiss is harsher than he expected, remembering the sweet lingering kisses from five years ago. Jean holds him to him, both arms tight around his waist. He kissed him like he was trying to consume him and for the most part. Luke was very into that.

Jean shoves him against the door, his mouth attached to his neck. He was sucking harshly at his throat. Luke was moaning loudly, lost in the feeling before he remembered that they were outside the door and not inside the apartment.

“We should really do this inside…” He tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer instead of pulling him away as he should get inside the apartment.

Jean laughs into his neck and opens the door behind him, he pushes Luke through and shoves the door closed behind him. Luke is smiling as he grabs Jean and tries to kiss him again. He doesn’t think he’s ever smiled during sex before. Jean moves them so that he can press Luke against the wall and kisses him again. He grabs Luke’s ass, pressing him against the hardness in Jean’s nicely pressed pants.

As Luke wraps his arms around him so that he can keep a tight hold on him. He bites Jean’s lip until he can taste blood on it. Jean’s hand lifts him up until he wraps his legs around him grinding against him needing relief.

He carried Luke to what must be his bedroom. Luke doesn’t bother to look at it, mostly focused on keeping attached to Jean. It takes Jean a few second to detach him from him, but he eventually tosses him on the bed, Luke is laughing again, surprised as he bounced on the bed.

“You are a lot stronger than you look,” Jean smirks at that and starts stripping himself. Luke follows him, tugging his shirt over his head, when he gets his pants halfway down Jean is over him tugging them down the rest of the way. He slides between Luke’s leg and trails his fingers over his thighs. Making Luke moan and reaches up to tug at Jean’s hair. He pulls him into a kiss. He could feel Jean’s erection on his leg and knew he would be coming way sooner than he wanted to.

“Do you have any lube?” He draws his nails down Jean’s back, making him groan and pull away to pull condoms and lube out of the bedside drawer. This pause made Luke realize how expensive everything was around them. The bedsheets felt like they had a higher thread count then anything he had ever touched. It was dark enough that he couldn’t see the rest of the room, but he could imagine the design to it. He was lost in the thought; of how he ever ended up in bed with a man like this. This man seemed to be everything he was running away from in life. And there he was, in bed with him. Begging for anything and everything.

“Ready?” Luke hadn’t noticed him spreading the lube on his hand. Nodding, he moves to spread his legs more readily for him. He can feel how red his face was getting, feeling as flustered at he had been in the coatroom closet the first time they had met. Jean gently rubs his fingers at his entrance, pressing in softly. “You’re so tense.” His voice is soft when he says it. He gently moves Luke onto his stomach, spreading his legs. Luke knew that it would be easier to do it like this. He expected another finger when what he got was the soft press of Jean’s tongue.

Luke grabs at pillows in front of him. He ground his hips back making a soft desperate song as Jean enthusiastically eats him out. He had never been loud in bed before and he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. He barely noticed Jean press a finger into him, along with his tongue. It just made Luke groan louder and thrust his hips back.

Luke grinds his hips, trying to convince him to work faster. Unhurried, Jean continues to press his finger into him until it was knuckle deep. He worked slowly opening him up into he got him to open to three fingers. Luke was meeting each thrust of his fingers, whining for him to hurry up.

Jean continues to go slowly, stretching him with slow precise hands.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’ll do it myself.” Jean doesn’t listen to him, continuing to go slowly. Luke could feel how wet his tongue had made him. Luke huffs and pushes him away. Confused Jean leans back, concerned he had done something to make the beautiful boy underneath him uncomfortable.

Luke pushes him so that he’s laying on the bed. Sitting firmly on his lap, Luke grabs the lube and starts to slowly spread it on Jean’s hard on. Just a little bit of revenge, before he presses it into his entrance.

“Are you sure? You might not be ready…” Jean fades off, letting out a choked noise as Luke sinks himself down onto his lap. Jean’s hands move to his hips, and he holds onto them tightly enough to bruise. Closing his eyes, Luke starts to work himself on his dick until he can feel it pressed fully in him. He was bigger than he expected him to be, and he should have really let him stretch him. But he never did like letting others take the lead in anything. He enjoyed the way the stretch felt though.

Jean doesn’t last long on his back, flipping Luke over so that he was laying on the bed. He pulls out. “On you’re stomach.” His voice was low and demanding. He puts a pillow down for Luke to lay himself out on.

Luke makes a noise he refuses to think of as a whine and turns himself over. He presses his hips up so that he can present himself and lets out a small groan as Jean lines himself up. Pressing back into him, Jean can’t help but spread his cheeks so that he can look at his cock slowly into Luke’s hole.

“If you don’t fuck me faster, I swear to I will leave…” Luke doesn’t get to finish his sentence and slowly shoves him down with a strong hand on his back and starts to thrust into him fast and deep.

Luke grabs the pillow at the top of the bed, his hand tight on it as he feels the bed starts to shake with his thrust.

“Please. Jean Faster. I need you.” He didn’t know what he was even saying at this point. He was thrusting back into him and using the pillow Jean had set below him as something to thrust into instead of something to prop himself upon. He could feel drool coming out of his mouth and could hear himself moaning every time Jean thrust inside him. “I’m close, please I need…” Jean grabs him easily by the hip, picking him up. He was half in wonder at his strength again. He wraps his arms around him and holding up as he thrust into him. He bites into his neck as Luke lets out a groan tightening around him as he feels himself cum.

Jean groans pushing his hips into him. He forces Luke to turn his face so he could kiss him as he thrust a few times more into him finishing.

Jean pulls off out of him letting Luke lay down. He curls himself around him, nuzzling the back his neck. Luke sighs, and shivers slightly. He pulls Jean down with him so that he was still close. He keeps his arms tight around him.

“it’s cold.” He complains into his neck. Jean laughs softly and he moves so he can hold him from behind. He moves to grab a blanket draping it around him. Luke smiles as Jean wraps his arms around him. He quickly falls asleep.

Waking up surrounded by a warm body was nice. Luke doesn’t remember the night for a few seconds before his eyes open wide shocked at what he did. He’s not one of to have any sort of one-night stand. Or if that counted as a date, he didn’t sleep with somebody on the first one. But he did last night. Jean apparently lived very close to his job.

The night had been wonderful, the best sex he had ever had. It was also the most felt he had ever felt during sex. He remembers falling asleep being held and that was nice. He was sure to Jean this was a one-night stand. He felt so nice that he let him stay. He felt happy, maybe this was something more.

Sliding out from under Jean’s arms, Luke checks his phone. He had 7 miss calls, all from his boss from his internship. Frowning he gets dressed quickly, pausing at a notepad on a desk he tries to think if he should leave a note or his number. Jean probably would just throw it away, but Luke wasn’t normally like this. And he was hopeful that this was worth more than just a one-night stand. He didn’t just sleep around, so leaving a note and his number made him feel better about the situation.

Call Me Sometime

Luke Brandon

He hadn’t called. Which Luke shouldn’t have got his feelings hurt over, but he did anyway because apparently, this man was his one weakness? Of course, he had to have feelings for an overly wealthy man. He probably had a wife or something else horrible. What if he had children? Luke could feel his mind going to fast, and he could feel himself getting more and more upset. He just wanted to ask if all those things he said were to just get into Luke’s pants. He wanted to stop by his apartment and demand answers. But he also knew that deep inside that would be very embarrassing for everybody involved. He would have to quit his job and move across the country or something to avoid seeing him again.

Rebecca was late that day and came in with red-rimmed eyes. Glad to be distracted by somebody else’s problems he spends the day giving her sympathy and talking about the 900-dollar bill she just got from her credit card. She told him she was hiding it from her girlfriend, Suze. Apparently, they had been working to pay off her bills for the past few months, so that they could plan for their wedding with no debt. Luke spent the whole conversation trying to figure out how he didn’t know she had a serious girlfriend. Or a fiancée. He really had to start listening to other people when they talked, maybe this is why he doesn’t really have friends anymore.

There must be some joke in there about gays banding together, but he wasn’t sure she would appreciate the joke. Especially since it seemed like she might have already told him she was seeing somebody, and he was to be caught in the fact he had no idea what her personal life was.

Feeling extremely selfish, he offers to take her out. She seems happy at the prospect, and Luke sadly wonders if she has been trying to be his friend this whole time.

He was a horrible person. He really needed to work on that. Maybe working on himself, he could focus on something other than the fact that he has caught feelings for somebody who thought he was a one-night stand. He made a deal with himself right there, no more sleeping with Jean. He would ignore him if he saw him.

The bar was overly loud, and he wished he had invited Rebecca to a late dinner at his house instead. This was going to be awful; he didn’t know the music that was playing, and he was currently paying 12 dollars a shot. (He feels like he’s being overcharged because they think he’s a tourist with his British accent, but he doesn’t have enough proof to accuse them of anything.) Over 100 dollars in shots between them him and Rebecca and they are on the dance floor. She’s good at dancing, and he wonders if he can ask her to teach him some things when they are sober. She’s so talented that everybody in the club seems to be staring at them, though he honestly kind of feels like the pole for her to dance on. Because he kind of felt like he was just standing there.

Laughing loudly, he pushes her away, pointing towards the bathroom. It was hot, and he was afraid the tequila they drank would make an appearance if he didn’t go cool himself down. Nudging his way through the crowd was way more difficult than he wanted it to be.

The men’s bathroom was empty when he walked in. Walking over to the sink, he splashes water in his face immediately feeling better. He was humming under his breath to the horrible pop song that was playing in the bar, watching his hands as he washed them. There was something so nice about being drunk and staring at one’s hands he decided, so focused on that when somebody touched his shoulder he jumped.

Standing behind him, with an overly amused look was Jean. Luke had a bad feeling he had been there for all the dancing he and Rebecca just did. He looked nice, in a purple button-up and some tight black pants.

“What are you doing here?” His voice sounded sadder than he meant to, and he steps back from him. His feelings were more hurt than he wanted to deal with, and he was way too drunk than to try to hide his emotion. Jean’s face went from amused to confuse.

“I was told you would be here. How much have you had to drink?”

“That’s really not any of you’re business. Don’t you have a wife to get home to?” He spat it out and turned rushing his way out of the bathroom door. He would have just text Rebecca, he had to get back home so he could hide out his shame until he was soberer. If he stayed around people any longer, he would do something stupid. Like cry. He hadn’t even bothered to stay to hear what Jean would say, and as soon as he walked out of the bar, he wished he had. 

Maybe he had too much to drink.

Making his way down the street, he pulls out his phone texting Rebecca than texting her girlfriend telling her to come to pick her up. Sliding his phone back in his pocket, he stands at a light waiting for it to tell him he could walk.

Luke could feel tears brimming in his eyes, and he swallows trying to swallow the emotion with the feeling. The back of his throat burns. He knew he was being overdramatic because he was drunk, and he knew it. It was a one-night stand, it was five years ago, and it was last week. He didn’t have anybody to blame for the situation but himself. It’s not like he bothered to ask Jean if he was single before he went very willingly to his bed.

Him believing the other man lying was his fault, Jean was obviously the kind of man who could get whatever he wanted. He was beautiful and obviously successful in whatever vague banking job he did. He just had a choking feeling in his throat. He just knew that something was off, something was a lie.

Luke almost jumped out of his skin when he felt somebody grab his shoulder, immediately jumping back and getting ready to scream at whoever decided it was okay to touch him. He blinks, confused at the fact that it was Jean. He was sure that he had made such a scene that the man would never bother him again. He hastily tries to get his eyes to dry up, knowing he was being drunk and dramatic.

“Let me give you a ride home, you shouldn’t be walking like this.” His apartment was close by, but he couldn’t help but agree.

The car ride was probably the top ten most awkward he had ever been in. The car’s seats were so nice, that he kept running his hand over the smooth leather. Jean was quiet the whole time, which made him more nervous. He was probably angry at him. Which he would understand. He did yell at him in a bathroom.

“I’m not married. Just so you know.” Luke looks at Jean, watching the way his lip curls into a frown. He had really upset him…

“I feel like you’re hiding something. Which is fine, we were just a one-time thing.” Luke can feel his throat clench as he says the words, feeling the lie in his gut. He didn’t want to be a one-time thing. He wanted to be something more, he had felt like It was something more. But some part of him knew it wasn’t. “We barely know each other. So, it should be easy to forget each other.” They were outside his apartment, and Luke pauses long enough to take a deep breath. The car smelled like leather and the cologne that Jean used. He reaches for the door when Jean puts his hand out to stop him. Luke looks at him, trying to ignore the emotions he could feel bubble up in his throat.

Luke leans over the console kissing him softly. He holds his lips against Jean and hopes he can’t feel the tears on his cheeks.

“I could not forget you if I tried Luke.” Luke shakes his head, not knowing how to reply. There were no real words that he could say to the other man. Nothing would make this situation better. There was so much unsaid, so when he left the car without saying anything it seemed right. No good-bye’s, no final kisses because Luke didn’t know how to let go of the feeling that was in his chest.

Being successful was great. For the most part. Until somebody forces Luke to go home to his empty apartment. He had money now, and it was his own money, but he didn’t feel anything but loneliness. He brought two bottles of wine over to the couch with him, but he was sure that’s not what life was about. Luke sighs, not bothering to get a glass and just sits on the couch. He struggles out of his pants and turns on music to listen to while he sulked. He didn’t want to admit he was lonely, going from being surrounded by a room full of happy workers to sitting on his couch was a stark difference.

He had been single for a while. He went through a weird phase of one-night stands after the… the thing when Jean happened. Even looking back on it, he wasn’t sure what had happened. He knew that he was being lied to though. If he hadn’t been married it was something else. He could feel like he was being lied to, and he had too many feelings about the other man to let himself to have lied too.

But he hadn’t thought about him in a long time, (it was just hitting that two-year mark, him making his way through companies fast. He was good at what he did, and he was finally being paid for it.) After the line of one-night stands, it had been a long time since he had allowed himself to have a night off to focus on something other than work. He hadn’t had sex in over a year, and he keeps trying to convince himself that didn’t bother him. He still hasn’t felt a connection like he had with Jean.

The music he was playing was loud enough, that his mind wasn’t wandering too far. He was humming softly to himself, closing his eyes trying to get himself to relax. He could almost feel himself get aroused, by nothing than having a minute to pay attention to this own body.

Work had been super busy, saving this company wasn’t easy to work. He had steps, and a plan to go by. But usually, life didn’t work out like that. Sometimes he just felt overwhelmed. Though he knew he could handle it, it was a lot harder than life had been waiting tables.

He was just about decided to masturbate and go to sleep when he hears a thud behind him, shocked he jerks almost falling off the couch, he barely gets away before his hair is grabbed and a towel filled with chloroform is pressed into his face. He tries to find his way out of it, throwing his hand back. He hits the person but feels himself fade away shortly after.

Luke woke up, feeling like he was hit by a car. It took him a few minutes to fully wake up to remember what happened. He starts trying to move, finding himself tied to something, his legs weren’t bonded though. He frowns to himself, what could somebody possibly want to kidnap him for. Testing the strength of the rope, it unfortunately was very well tied.

“Don’t tire yourself out, Le Chiffre should be here at any moment.” Luke grunts, looking around for the voice.

“I have no idea who that is, just let me go. We can handle this without the police if you just free me.” Luke tried to keep his voice even, though he knew if they let him go, he was going to press charges and hopefully punch somebody.

“Oh, that unfortunate. Because he knows who you are. I have these letters.” Luke finds the voice, a tall thin woman with blond hair. She was a little older, but still very attractive. She was in a tight red dress, and she was sitting on what looked like a very comfortable chair. “We’ve been watching you for a while, stealing the letters from you. Poor man things you’ve been ignoring him. I’m Bedelia by the way” She was holding a small stack of letters in her hand, and Luke could see by the soft light that there was an even bigger stack next to her. “You’ll have to forgive me for stealing your letters. We needed to get the upper hand on him, and this move has taken years to get together. “Luke bit his cheek so hard, that he could feel the blood in his mouth.

“Watching me? I don’t even know who those letters can be from. I’m not anybody important unless you’re trying to get money out of my father. Who, let me tell you, does not care what I am doing nor is he willing to give you money for me? Trust me, you’d have better luck robbing the bank of England.” She laughs, standing up to walk over to him. She walks in a slow seductive way, or maybe she had been drinking. He can smell wine on her as she approaches him.

Her hands touch his hair softly, and he can smell how expensive her perfume is. She has soft, careful hands. Luke feels like throwing up and hopes he does so he can so on her expensive dress. She pulls back to open one of the letters.

“I know that you must hate me, your distrust was not misplaced.” Luke can feel his heart freeze, and then start thudding ultra-fast in his chest. “I can not get the sweet taste of your mouth out of my brain and spend most days wondering what you are doing. I wish I could tell you the truth and tell you how I feel.” Her voice goes mocking at the end of it. “He really should have told you the truth, maybe you wouldn’t be where you are right now.”

“Those can’t be real. He doesn’t waste time writing me letters.”

“They get really depressing once he realizes you aren’t going to answer him. He is really in love with you. Which is the kind of poetic justice he deserves? But I guess you wouldn’t know. Because you don’t know anything about him.” She walks over, trails her fingers down his face, watching his expression closely.

Snarling, he sinks his teeth into her hand, making her yelp and jerk away from him. She slaps him, making his jaw clench together.

“Your insolent little boy, I hope he doesn’t come so I get the pleasure of killing you myself.” She leaves him, a door closing out of his sight. Closing his eyes, Luke kicks out his feet, trying to see what his range of motion was. The knot on his wrists was too tight… He was trapped here. He tried to control his breathing, he had never had a panic attack and he was not about to start having one now.

“Luke. Luke” There was a stage whisper of a voice that he immediately knew. He jerks around trying to find the voice, when he feels somebody kneeling behind him. “Stay calm, you don’t want them to hear you.” Jean’s voice is right by his ear, and he must force himself to relax. He nods taking a deep breath, trying to relax as Jean cuts through the rope.

Sighing, rubbing at his wrists he struggles to stand up. Jean helps him, arm around his waist. He can barely make out his features in the lighting, but he can feel the anger radiating from him.

“I’m fine.” Luke grabs his hand squeezing it. Jean relaxes into it and takes a deep breath. “Can we leave now? Please.” Luke feels himself tremor and feels like he’s going to faint. Jean looks at him, before picking him up under his knees. He cradled him to his chest like he weighed nothing. Luke felt like an extension to him. Like he was finally home and felt alright after being on a long drawn on trip.

“What about your asthma?” Jean laughs under his breath.

“How do you remember that?”

“I remember everything, it’s all I think about it.”

“Me too. Rest I’ll take you home.” Luke nods, leaning against his chest starting to feel himself fall asleep. He could hear voices, and Jean putting him down. He woke up enough to stare out of a tinted car window and rest against it before he started to feel himself fade off again. Jean was sitting next to him; Jean held his hand rubbing his thumb smoothly over his knuckles. Luke smiles to himself as he falls asleep again.

Waking up in different places was starting to get annoying. He missed his bed and his loud alarm clock. The bed he was in was soft though, and comfortable. He closes his eyes and presses his face into a pillow. He didn’t want to deal with what happened last night, and who he had to speak to when he had to wake up.

“I can tell you’re awake. Unless you want me to pretend that you are not.” Luke sits up, pretending to yawn deeply. Jean is sitting across from the bed he is in; his legs crossed a book propped upon them. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a car. You look well. You found me quickly.” Jean sighs and looks down at the book in his hand. He leans over and sets it on the table next to him. The room was a dark color and was nicely put together. Expensive, for expensive sake. He felt like he was seeing Jean for the first time.

“You’re in danger now. You’ll have to stay here for a while.” He stands up and moves like he’s going to walk out of the room.

Luke stands up, he was in an overly large soft shirt and not anything else. He pushes down at the shirt and looks at him nervously.

“The letters…”

“I know you don’t return my affections, Luke. You don’t have to make me feel better.” Jean doesn’t look at him when he says it, his back still turned to him.

“I never got them. I never got the letters. Bedelia showed them to me when she kidnapped me.” Luke takes a deep breath. “I thought you forgot about me, that your silence meant that I was right that you were hiding something.”

“What if I said, I was hiding something. That I was hiding is what I do for a living. That the wealth you see around you is taken from others. I’m a banker, but the people that I bank for are not good people. Actually, they might be the worst people in the world.”

Luke blinks at him. That’s not what he expected. He imagined a wife or at least some child. Something normal, as somebody who has faced nothing but normal things, but after the night he had. He was sure that normal wasn’t ever going to be part of his life again.

“That’s… Jean look at me. That’s fine. Come sit with me, tell me about it.” Luke’s voice was soft, he was trying to use to soothe him. Anything to relax the man in front of him. He didn’t want him to panic, didn’t want to scare him.

“I have missed you.” Jean touches his elbow, watching his face carefully. Luke smiles, walking backward to the bed so that he’d sit next to him.

“I missed you too.” His voice was raw and honest.

END

**Author's Note:**

> So, 
> 
> this took me two straight weeks to right and I'm kind of upset that it's over. But I hope you all enjoy it.  
> To answer some questions I'm sure you'll get from reading: Rebecca and Suze get married (i hope you remember them from the movie) and they adopt 5 cats and Rebecca works under Luke as his overpaid assistant.  
> Jean stalks Luke a little bit, which is how his apartment is down the street from his job and he finds him at the club. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope yall enjoyed reading! Please come visit me on twitter @ grantairesbiga1 and please leave a comment. they make my day!


End file.
